harrypotterfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
模块:Hatnote list
-- Module:Hatnote list -- -- -- -- This module produces and formats lists for use in hatnotes. In particular, -- -- it implements the for-see list, i.e. lists of "For X, see Y" statements, -- -- as used in , , and their variants. Also introduced -- -- are andList & orList helpers for formatting lists with those conjunctions. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local mArguments --initialize lazily local mHatnote = require('Module:Hatnote') local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local p = {} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- List stringification helper functions -- -- These functions are used for stringifying lists, usually page lists inside -- the "Y" portion of "For X, see Y" for-see items. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --default options table used across the list stringification functions -- 本地化注意 local stringifyListDefaultOptions = { conjunction = "和", separator = "、", altSeparator = "；", space = "", formatted = false, boldfaced = false, quotes = false } -- Stringifies a list generically; probably shouldn't be used directly function stringifyList(list, options) -- Type-checks, defaults, and a shortcut checkType("stringifyList", 1, list, "table") if #list 0 then return nil end checkType("stringifyList", 2, options, "table", true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(stringifyListDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end local s = options.space -- Format the list if requested if options.formatted then list = mHatnote.formatPages(unpack(list)) end -- Set the separator; if any item contains it, use the alternate separator local separator = options.separator --searches display text only function searchDisp(t, f) return string.find(string.sub(t, (string.find(t, '|') or 0) + 1), f) end for k, v in pairs(list) do -- 本地化注意 if options.boldfaced then listk = '\'\'\'' .. listk .. '\'\'\'' end if options.quotes then listk = '“' .. listk .. '”' end if searchDisp(v, separator) then separator = options.altSeparator break end end -- Set the conjunction, apply Oxford comma, and force a comma if #1 has "§" local conjunction = s .. options.conjunction .. s -- 本地化注意 -- separator .. conjunction的结果是“、和” -- if #list 2 and searchDisp(list1, "§") or #list > 2 then -- conjunction = separator .. conjunction -- end -- Return the formatted string return mw.text.listToText(list, separator .. s, conjunction) end --DRY function -- 本地化注意 function conjList (conj, list, fmt, bold, quo) return stringifyList(list, {conjunction = conj, formatted = fmt, boldfaced = bold, quotes=quo}) end -- Stringifies lists with "and" or "or" -- 本地化注意 function p.andList (...) return conjList("和", ...) end function p.orList (...) return conjList("或", ...) end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- For see -- -- Makes a "For X, see Y." list from raw parameters. Intended for the -- and templates and their variants. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --default options table used across the forSee family of functions -- 本地化注意 local forSeeDefaultOptions = { andKeyword = '和', title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().text, otherText = '其他用法', forSeeForm = '关于%s，请见%s。', } --Collapses duplicate punctuation -- 本地化注意 function punctuationCollapse (text) local replacements = { "%.%.$" = ".", "%?%.$" = "?", "%!%.$" = "!", "%.%%]%.$"] = ".]]", "%?%%]%.$"] = "?]]", "%!%%]%.$"] = "!]]", "%。%。$" = "。", "%？%。$" = "?", "%！%。$" = "！", "%。%%]%。$"] = "。]]", "%？%%]%。$"] = "？]]", "%！%%]%。$"] = "！]]" } for k, v in pairs(replacements) do text = string.gsub(text, k, v) end return text end -- Structures arguments into a table for stringification, & options function p.forSeeArgsToTable (args, from, options) -- Type-checks and defaults checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 1, args, 'table') checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 2, from, 'number', true) from = from or 1 checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 3, options, 'table', true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(forSeeDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end -- maxArg's gotten manually because getArgs() and table.maxn aren't friends local maxArg = 0 for k, v in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'number' and k > maxArg then maxArg = k end end -- Structure the data out from the parameter list: -- * forTable is the wrapper table, with forRow rows -- * Rows are tables of a "use" string & a "pages" table of pagename strings -- * Blanks are left empty for defaulting elsewhere, but can terminate list local forTable = {} local i = from local terminated = false -- If there is extra text, and no arguments are given, give nil value -- to not produce default of "For other uses, see foo (disambiguation)" if options.extratext and i > maxArg then return nil end -- Loop to generate rows repeat -- New empty row local forRow = {} -- On blank use, assume list's ended & break at end of this loop forRow.use = argsi if not argsi then terminated = true end -- New empty list of pages forRow.pages = {} -- Insert first pages item if present table.insert(forRow.pages, args+ 1) -- If the param after next is "and", do inner loop to collect params -- until the "and"'s stop. Blanks are ignored: "1|and||and|3" → {1, 3} while args+ 2 options.andKeyword do if args+ 3 then table.insert(forRow.pages, args+ 3) end -- Increment to next "and" i = i + 2 end -- Increment to next use i = i + 2 -- Append the row table.insert(forTable, forRow) until terminated or i > maxArg return forTable end -- Stringifies a table as formatted by forSeeArgsToTable function p.forSeeTableToString (forSeeTable, options) -- Type-checks and defaults checkType("forSeeTableToString", 1, forSeeTable, "table", true) checkType("forSeeTableToString", 2, options, "table", true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(forSeeDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end -- Stringify each for-see item into a list local strList = {} if forSeeTable then for k, v in pairs(forSeeTable) do local useStr = v.use or options.otherText -- 本地化注意 local pagesStr = p.andList(v.pages, true, true, true) or '“\'\'\'' .. mHatnote._formatLink(mHatnote.disambiguate(options.title)) .. '\'\'\'”' local forSeeStr = string.format(options.forSeeForm, useStr, pagesStr) forSeeStr = punctuationCollapse(forSeeStr) table.insert(strList, forSeeStr) end end if options.extratext then table.insert(strList, punctuationCollapse(options.extratext..'.')) end -- Return the concatenated list return table.concat(strList) end -- Produces a "For X, see Y" string from arguments. Expects index gaps -- but not blank/whitespace values. Ignores named args and args < "from". function p._forSee (args, from, options) local forSeeTable = p.forSeeArgsToTable(args, from, options) return p.forSeeTableToString(forSeeTable, options) end -- As _forSee, but uses the frame. function p.forSee (frame, from, options) mArguments = require('Module:Arguments') return p._forSee(mArguments.getArgs(frame), from, options) end return p